


why you hate the triwizard tournament

by Fred_Tabitha



Series: Fred's fanfic ideas (feel free to use) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, this did not happen to me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fred_Tabitha/pseuds/Fred_Tabitha
Summary: read at your own risk it will likely never be finished if you want to use the ideas please do





	1. chapter 1

I was walking home from school when a man pulled me into his car and knocked me out when i woke up i was chained to a bed naked  
my (m/f) said “I’m sorry my father did this again.”  
“again?”  
“would you prefer me or dad first?” he said in a resigned voice as if he says it way to much or already knows the answer.  
“You” she said in a dejected manner.  
He trots off to inform his father and comes back a few minutes later naked and he took me slowly and gently  
His father came the next day naked and shredded me while i was waiting i was thinking about how i wish i could be at hogwarts when i suddenly disappeared  
When i opened my eye’s after the horrible sensation of teleportation {apparition}  
I was standing in the middle of in the middle of the 3rd task the maze you were suspended above the cup as soon as harry and cedric touched seeing as they couldn't get you down you all portkeyed to the graveyard you stopped them from moving and said”touch the cup again now or we’re all dead. now!” and you all reappeared in front of the judges the crowed had a moment of silence to process the fact that there was a naked being there before they what the fucked out and i managed to faint after all i was in shock so i collapsed into harry and cedric by this time dumbledore and crouch junior where there i was able to wake up and say “bad man” and point to crouch jr before i totally lost consciousness  
When i woke up i was in the hospital wing with harry and cedric watching me anxiously noticing i was awake  
they asked “why did i show up in there and how were they gonna die”  
Well i said “I was walking home from school when a man pulled me into his car and knocked me out when i woke up i was chained to a bed naked  
my (m/f) said “I’m sorry my father did this again.”  
“again?”  
“would you prefer me or dad first?” he said in a resigned voice as if he says it way to much or already knows the answer.  
“You” she said in a dejected manner.  
He trots off to inform his father and comes back a few minutes later naked and he took me slowly and gently  
His father came the next day naked and shredded me while i was waiting i was thinking about how i wish i could be at hogwarts when i suddenly disappeared then i was there in the maze now cedric in this story called the harry potter and the goblet of fire the 4th book in the harry potter series you died i that graveyard at wormtail's hand and then the dark lord was resurrected and harry barely escaped with his life now the fact that you're alive is going to mess up the story so i can tell you about what would have happened had i not been there would you like to hear it or not, trust me actually we should go to gringotts first and i’d like to take the twins to please  
To be continued


	2. the aftermath

Continued   
So you skipped happily off to gringotts with harry, cedric, fred, george, and for some reason luna and neville at gringotts you all got three tests inheritance tests blocks and spells/potions  
Results:  
Inheritance   
Harry’s heirships, potter, black, lestrange, peverell, gryffindor, slytherin(heir james potter heir tom riddle)  
Your heirships, lupin, slytherin, gryffindor   
Fred/George heirships, weasley, prewett, slytherin, ravenclaw(heir arthur weasley heir fabian/gideon prewett)  
Cedric's heirships, diggory(heir amos diggory heir mrs. diggory(couldn't find a name for her  
Luna's heirships lovegood ravenclaw   
Neville’s heirships longbottom, gryffindor, (heir frank longbottom heir alice prewitt)


End file.
